Army of Two
by Mister Insane
Summary: Konoha has always produced Legendary ninja other villages were envious of. But when a twist in the story line allows Konoha to produce a duo of shinobi capable of destroying battalions by themselves, tensions rise. Not to mention, the duo consists of an Uchiha and an Uzumaki...who looks oddly familiar to a certain Namikaze
1. Confidently Lost

**This has honestly been on my mind since forever and I honestly don't know when I'll even get this first chapter down, I'm pretty much an expert in the procrastination area of life. But anyways, we'll see how it goes.**

 **Disclaimer: I am quite obviously not Kishimoto, so therefore, I do not own Naruto…..for now**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Confidently Lost**

Somberly, Sasuke stared down at the unconscious body of Naruto. Gentle rain started to fall as his forehead protector slipped off, and right before it fell out of his reach, he grabbed it. Facing it towards him, he noticed a horizontal slash right across the middle and over the symbol of the hidden leaf.

He mirthlessly cracked a half smirk. Whether unintentionally or intentionally, the blond he was looking down at, managed to put a scratch on his Hitai-ate.

Was that the reason he was standing and the blond was not? Did he lose just to prove a point? Even with the curse mark corrupting his thoughts, he did not use his attack with the full intent to kill.

If Sasuke won, why did he feel like he lost? Not only the battle but everything else as well. Looking away from his Hitai-ate, he looked to where he was headed. It was bathed in shadows, and other parts were pitch dark.

For probably the first time since defecting the village, he had second thoughts on training under Orochimaru.

 _Go. Follow me._

A voice that was stuck in Sasuke's head spoke again. He gritted his teeth. There was no way he'd let a snake, miles away, decide for him. He sat down in front of Naruto, and crossed his legs looking up into the sky.

Did he really know if Orochimaru was able to train him enough to where he was strong enough to beat Itachi?

The more he thought about it, Orochimaru most likely could not even defeat Itachi, hence going after himself.

No doubt, Orochimaru had ulterior motives for Sasuke, and no way in hell was he going to take over his body, but the power he got from the cursed mark was utterly _addicting_. If there was something he got from the massacre of his clan, it was the lust for power. He needed power to defeat Itachi, and it seemed like nobody in Konoha would be able to give it to him.

Not Kakashi. He fought his older brother and was bedridden for days. He doubted any of the other Jonin were capable of taking on Itachi, as Kakashi was one of the strongest Jonin in Konoha, and look at him now.

No one else in Konoha had experience with the sharingan. Kakashi was really the only one he could go to, but if Itachi defeated him, then how much could he teach Sasuke?

On the other hand, maybe he wasn't giving Kakashi enough credit. He'd figure that out later.

Defeating Itachi was Sasuke's number one goal. He already decided he wasn't going to kill Naruto to gain the Mangekyō sharingan.

"I don't know what to do," Sasuke muttered to himself. The rain was starting to fall harder than ever, and no doubt help from Konoha would be coming soon.

Sasuke growled in pain as he put a hand over his neck.

 _GO. NOW!_

His legs tried to move, but by will Sasuke kept them down. The marks Sasuke was now accustomed to, started to come out freely, as the mark brought pain with a new all-time high intensity.

The pain was becoming unbearable as Sasuke started to writhe in agony, letting out screams of pain. He was starting to lose consciousness. His vision became blurry and his hearing became dull. He heard a muffled call of his name, and Naruto's.

Before he fell into what looked to be nothing but darkness accompanied by pain, he saw the silver hair of his former Sensei.

Kakashi was checking up on Naruto, but regarded Sasuke with emotionless eyes.

Sasuke fell into the slumber of unconsciousness that called him.

* * *

"Alright Naruto, everything's going to be fine," Kakashi said aloud, not expecting an answer. Now Kakashi was no medical ninja, but the wounds Naruto had were life threatening, and no doubt would have been dead or close to dying if it wasn't for the fox.

Kakashi stared down at the self-healing Naruto's body was going through.

Just enough to keep him alive, Kakashi thought. He did his eye smile and muttered a chirpy "Thanks."

The Kyubi, currently trapped inside of Naruto, blew air through his nose in irritation. He knew the brat. He was the student of that blond bastard, the Yondaime Hokage. Not to mention he was the Sensei of the person ranked at least in the top 20 of his shit-list.

To Kyubi, that was a good enough reason to hate the silver-haired man.

Gently picking Naruto up, he went over to the unconscious Sasuke.

Where he felt relief and happiness with Naruto being okay, his emotions were a whirlwind when he looked at his (?) Student.

Anger. Sadness. Disbelief. Happiness. Like he said, a whirlwind of emotions. He sighed and picked him up as well. Placing both of the young teens on his shoulders, he looked around.

The Valley of the End looked like a battlefield. Somewhat unbelievable for Kakashi, that his two Genin students were able to cause this much destruction.

With another sigh, he started a light jog back to Konoha.

The repercussions on Sasuke would be severe, and no doubt, Tsunade would be furious with the wounds that happened to all her shinobi. Even more so with Naruto's.

He sighed. However, it was better than the alternative.

Sasuke would have been hunt down by the Anbu, and that was something nobody wanted. The Anbu were relentless and ruthless. No way would Sasuke have stood a chance even after a year of training with Orochimaru. Anbu trained day and night for years. No matter how good the snake was at teaching, Sasuke would have not been prepared.

He also feared for the Anbu. Anbu could not defeat Orochimaru, and even if they managed to, he would escape.

He quickened his pace, with an idea forming.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, Kakashi-senpai has been spotted with both Uzumaki and the Uchiha," stated an Anbu as he appeared in the hokage's office.

The blonde hokage's eyebrow furrowed as she asked, "What is the condition of the two?" She could not keep the worry out of her voice; Naruto was someone special to her.

"Critical condition," The emotionless voice responded. "Tell Shizune to set up the equipment, I'll be there right away," She commanded.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," and with that, the anbu left, not leaving a trace.

Tsunade bit her lip in worry. Damn that Uchiha brat. She was going to make it hell for him once he recovered. The other genin have already came in, and Tsunade already did what she could do. All they need is rest now.

Still, the condition they were in was frightening for them just being genin's. They all went up against chunin-Jonin level shinobi's, the ones that even lent a hand in her sensei's death. Even though it was a dire situation, she smiled a small smile, because these kids would grow up to be extremely strong and make everyone around them proud.

* * *

Naruto's health monitor was beating steadily, and so was Sasuke's. Sakura sat between the two, asleep, but lines of tears were visible on her face. Tsunade stood at the door with Kakashi.

"Kakashi, their injuries were life threatening. Sasuke from exposure to the Kyubi's chakra, Orochimaru's curse mark, and just from Naruto himself."

"Naruto from using too much of the Kyubi's chakra, and not to mention the hole that the Uchiha put in him."

Kakashi stayed silent. Tsunade was not really expecting a response; she was just stating facts as calmly as she could.

"I'm sure their mental state will be fine, I don't believe either them would be corrupted from the Curse mark or the Kyubi completely.

She sighed. She could probably guess spot on what was going through Kakashi's head.

"Kakashi…" She started.

"No. Whatever you are going to say, it is my fault. I should have been there. I should have been a better sensei to all of them. I should've…" Kakashi trailed off.

Tsunade was never good with cheering people up. But she was Hokage now, she had to cheer people up. "Kakashi, there's only one person to blame here, and that's Orochimaru. He attacked Sasuke's need for power. The curse mark corrupts, Kakashi. We all should've seen the signs and paid closer attention to one with the curse mark, but we didn't. We put our faith in a genin with a lust for power because of his past. If anyone from Konoha is at fault, Kakashi, it is all of us."

Silence ensued as Kakashi pondered over the words.

"Naruto should be up in a day, the Kyubi sped up the healing process. Sasuke may take two days, his injuries were less severe than Naruto, but his healing process is regular."

Tsunade took a look at the two genin. They both looked so at peace minus the bandages. She let out a small growl as she looked at the state Naruto was in.

"You do know once Sasuke heals he will be put in trial, right?" Tsunade asked Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed. "Hai."

"I doubt anything severe will happen however, he is the last Uchiha Konoha has control over currently."

Kakashi nodded. It was going to be a long couple of months.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, staring into bright lights. For a second, he forgot where he was and what had happened. He ignored the pain as he lifted his arms, and was surprised to see them in bandages.

He observed the room and saw Sakura reading a book, and even further, the black-haired boy who he deemed his best friend and rival. And the one he swore to bring back.

He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes as the memories of the fight came back. Shaking himself out of it, he spoke.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, I told you I'd bring him back."

Sakura's green eyes snapped towards the blond shinobi who had a small grin on his face. The pink-haired eyes immediately turned watery and she quickly got up to wrap her arms around Naruto.

Naruto winced in pain but managed to wrap his arms around Sakura and enjoyed the warmth she was giving off.

Sakura rubbed her eyes and then tapped Naruto lightly in the chest. "You idiot.."

Naruto managed a sheepish laugh and rubbed the back of his head, "eh you know me Saku-!" The blond shinobi's sentence was cut off when Sakura leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Naruto, really, thank you."

Naruto looked at her with wide eyes, "Thank you for coming back...and I suppose for bringing back our troublesome teammate," Sakura said with an easy going smile.

Naruto's face remained blank for a second or two before he started out with a chuckle that turned into full blown laughter, with Sakura letting out a light giggle as well.

The laughter turned into a grimace of pain as Naruto held his abdomen, "ne, I can't even laugh right now," he whined with a pout.

"That's right, let me go tell Tsunade-sama that you're awake, I'll be back!" The pink-haired kunoichi informed chirply. Naruto nodded with comical tears as Sakura left.

"I should kick your ass again for preventing me from laughing, teme."

"Hn." Was his only response from the only other person on a bed. He woke up around the same time the blonde did, just merely resting and listening to his pink-haired teammate speak. He wasn't going to lie, he would have missed her...and his sensei...and the blonde…

"Hey, don't ya think it's kinda unsafe to have us in the same room together?" Naruto let out a sheepish laugh.

Sasuke sighed. "If you paid attention, you would know that they put chakra-suppressing seals on us, and I don't know about you, but I can't really move right now."

"Oi! of course I knew that!"

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Shut up, dobe, I'm trying to rest."

"You're the one who started it Teme!"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. On a second thought, maybe not the blond.

Ironically, a comfortable silence settled in the room between the two. A few seconds passed before the blond shinobi spoke softly.

"Teme, why didn't you leave? I know you were still able to move quick enough to be gone before Kakashi-sensei arrived. So why?"

Sasuke closed his eyes.

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself."

* * *

Tsunade and Kakashi walked into the room to the scene of Naruto and Sasuke playing shogi calmly, the board game on a table between the two. Well, as calmly as Naruto could play a game he had little understanding in how to play.

The two other shinobi were baffled at the display of utter _normalcy_ between the two, as if the near death experiences from each other did not happen.

"Baa-chan! Kakashi-sensei!"

A respectful nod from the uchiha.

Kakashi tried not to let a true smile show. He had come to realize that Sasuke had chose to stay behind instead of being forced by his fatigue. There was hope, and he would not give up on his team.

He settled for his usual eye smile and waved his hand, "Yo!"

Tsunade also came to the realization for the lack of aggression the Uchiha had and the calmness displayed was usually not shown if one was being held against their will.

A quick check up on all their major injuries was done by the Hokage.

"Well brats, the both of you are mostly healed, save for extreme soreness throughout your entire body. I give it a few more days before you're fully healed, you, Naruto, will probably be able to leave by tomorrow."

She lingered at the now closed up hole Naruto had. It would scar, and she was sure Naruto knew that.

"Yatta!" The blonde shinobi grinned with a fist in the air. "I hate hospitals!"

The Hokage rolled her eyes at the statement, but gave him a smile nonetheless, happy that he would recover smoothly.

"You, Sasuke, will be brought before the council tomorrow evening."

Naruto's grinned turned into a frown, while Sasuke merely nodded. He was honestly expecting to be in shackles in a dark room, but he wasn't about to ask for something he really didn't want.

"Baa-chan, I want to be there tomorrow," Naruto asked seriously.

Tsunade nodded. "You, along with Kakashi were going to be requested anyways to be there."

Tsunade checked her watch. "I have to get back to the tower but I'll have Shizune come by to check up on you two."

As she got up to leave, she ruffled Naruto's hair and gave him a warm smile. "Good job, brat."

As Tsunade left, Kakashi walked and sat down on the chair between the two, where he would spend the next few hours, along with Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke grimaced in pain as he walked up the steps to the Hokage tower. Chakra-suppressing seals were still on and he was forced to wear a straight jacket, and if that wasn't enough, two Anbu accompanied him.

Tsunade and Kakashi both informed him that he should be getting off easy, due to his willingness to return back to the village, they could blame his defection on Orochimaru's cursed seal. He still didn't know if being in Konoha is what he truly wanted, but there was no point in wondering anymore, he was stuck here and did not feel like attempting another defection again.

Sasuke was lost. Confidently so.

The council along with his sensei and teammates were supposed to be there already.

Sasuke took a deep breath as they reached the council room doors. The Anbu to his left held open the door, Sasuke exhaled.

And he walked in with his head held high.

* * *

 **It has been awhile since I wrote anything on here, apologies for the very rough edges.**

 **Well, I didn't like the ending and rushed the interaction of the hospital but I really just wanted to get the chapter over with. Not much happened at all, mostly just setting the scene for the next one. But Hey, finally finished it after months. I have a rough idea of where to go with this story , but mostly just a go with the flow story per se, but i see that changing.**

 **Also, I'm sure this type of story has been done before but I've never stumbled across one so, there's that.**

 **Anyways, I'm out , happy holidays to you all, be safe.**


	2. The Snake Way

**Disclaimer: Me writing this alone should be enough to prove that I do not own Naruto. Whatever ima make my own manga, best believe it's coming for the top...now I just need a partner who can draw…unless I make the first ever stick figure manga.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Snake Way**

Sasuke stood in front of the council. The table they were sitting at was in a U-shape so that way one would be to see each other and the person brought before them. The Hokage was seated in the middle, with the Nara clan head to her right and the two advisors, Koharu and Homaru to her left. The rest was filled out with the notable clans of Konoha, such as the Akimichi, Hyuga, Inuzaka, Aburame, and Yamanka. The Sarutobi clan was still without a clan head, as Asuma did not want to deal with the problems the label came with.

The Anbu commander was also at the table, directly opposite of Shimura Danzo, who happened to pick the farthest seat away from the blonde Hokage. More than likely intentional, the old shinobi sure knew how the Hokage felt of him.

To the right side of Sasuke sat his sensei and teammate, the blond still wrapped in bandages all over but somehow managed to convince somebody to get one of his orange jumpsuits.

Although, he was sporting an unusual serious look, no doubt understanding the weight this "trial" had on his future. His sensei had a serious look in his lone eye as well, his ever-present book nowhere to be seen.

Natural sunlight entered the room from the windows all around, and it somehow seemed to focus on the lone Uchiha, more than likely a technique to fluster those brought forward and any body movement to be noticeable to those present. He doubted anything was seeable from the outside.

The Uchiha himself merely stood and watched the shinobi council talk amongst themselves, some sneaking glances at him. This went on for a while until the Hokage finally stood up and declared the trial to begin.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Crime: Defecting from the village to seek tutelage under an infamous Konoha traitor, Orochimaru of the Sannin. A retrieval team was sent out after him, consisting of Chunin: Nara Shikamaru, and Genin: Hyuga Neji, Inuzaka Kiba, Akimichi Choji, Rock Lee who encountered and defeated Orochimaru's shinobi, most who had a hand in the Sandaime's death. And lastly Uzumaki Naruto..."

Everyone turned to look at the Uzumaki who had an expressionless face, unlike his usually animated face.

"...Who ended up having the final confrontation with Uchiha Sasuke. Both were found unconscious at the valley of the end, by Kakashi-senpai, both sustaining life-threatening injuries with evidence of a great battle taken place between the two. Uchiha Sasuke has not appeared to be hostile to any Konoha member and has appeared docile and has shown willingness to cooperate, suggesting that the curse mark was able to influence him to an extent."

The Anbu commander sat down, he was the spokesperson to describe the situation to everyone else, not that nobody knew, but he was just stating the facts.

"The floor is open to any of you state your opinions and ideas," Tsunade stated. She had her idea and was set on it, but she was intrigued to see what the others would say.

It was silent until it was broken by Danzo who saw no need to beat around the bush.

"The Uchiha needs to learn obedience. I can teach him that and create a valuable weapon for Konoha." The rest went unsaid but it was heard as clear as day.

Almost everybody nodded, however, they all knew what Danzo did to his root and how effective he was in making them the perfect tools.

Surprisingly, Hyuga Hiashi objected. "The last remaining Uchiha deserves better than being a tool. His clan is a vital part of Konoha history and it would be blasphemy for its legacy to be tarnished."

That surprised most people, nobody thought the clan head for the Hyuga would vocally support the Uchiha.

Tsunade smirked. This would go by faster than she thought.

Hiashi closed his eyes for a moment. While his clan and the Uchiha were rivals, he would be livid if one of his clan members was even thought of being treated the same way, let alone the last remaining member of the Uchiha legacy.

Fugaku, that bastard, was a dear friend and a hated rival during their younger years. It wasn't until a they were put on a mission together where they saved each other's lives that they were able to see past the natural animosity the two clans have had.

Danzo's jaw tightened as he saw the rest of the clan heads take in the logic of the Hyuga leader.

Conversation amongst themselves started once more, though no solid idea came to place.

That was until Jiraiya, perched on a window he opened, decided to interject.

Nobody knew he was there except Tsunade, the Anbu commander, and Kakashi, so he startled everyone else when he cleared his throat.

"How about this? Kakashi and I take the two brats," Jiraiya started with a pointed look towards Naruto to indicate he was indeed the second brat, "on a training trip for two or three years where we teach them how to...control their powers and develop them into top tier shinobi for Konoha," he said with a stony face that was rarely seen by most that knew him.

Danzo stood up immediately. "I object, I can handle Jiraiya taking the Jinchu-" a growl from Tsunade stopped him from finishing the word and with visible strain, he changed his sentence. "I can handle Jiraiya taking Konoha's _top asset_ but the last Uchiha as well? I object. Him nor Kakashi can mold him until the shinobi he needs to be." He saw a lingering darkness in the Uchiha's eyes, he would bring that out accomplish close to everything he wanted.

"I was trained under the Sandaime Hokage, one of the legendary Sannin, mentored the eventual Yondaime Hokage, a seal master, Konoha's greatest spy, and currently one of Konoha's strongest shinobi, who are you to doubt me, Danzo?" Jiraiya responded with a hard, low voice.

Danzo was about as slippery as a certain snake, and he knew Danzo had been in contact before with Orochimaru but could never prove it. Jiraiya just needed one excuse. Just one.

Tsunade smirked at how effectively Danzo was put in his place and while no one forgot what Jiraiya was capable of, being reminded certainly helped his case.

"While I may be overkill, I'm also bringing Kakashi, the white fang's son, youngest Anbu captain in history, student of the Yondaime Hokage, and an eventual Hokage candidate himself. Not to mention, a sharingan user. While I have no doubt the Uchiha is a prodigy in his birthright, Kakashi could still teach plenty, on not just the sharingan, but knowing over one thousand jutsu is no joke."

Danzo gripped his cane in anger. Damn them! They planned this out together!

The clan heads could not argue with the Sannin. They had no doubt if the two trained under Jiraiya and Kakashi they would become great shinobi, perhaps even surpassing their predecessors. And it would be beneficial to Konoha if the two were out of Konoha for a while, due to Orochimaru and Uchiha Itachi after the two.

"Hokage-sama, your thoughts?" The Nara clan head asked. He knew damn well this was no coincidence, but he was all for it, the faster he got out of here, the better.

"I personally, am for it. I trust Jiraiya and Kakashi to train the two to the best of their ability, which is perhaps the best way to go with everything. The trip itself will allow the two to explore the lands and experience new things, and suffice to say, both would probably be thankful without the distraction Konoha would no doubt bring it they stayed to train here. I have no doubt they can handle any trouble, if they encounter any."

"And yourself Kakashi? What do you have to say?" Asked the Yamanka clan head.

The silver haired man stood from where he was sitting. "I as well believe in my abilities and Jiriaya-sama's to train these young shinobi into Konoha's elite." He was never one for words, but he made up for it with the amount of determination he put into those words.

Tsunade nodded, seemingly satisfied with everything.

"Everyone who agrees to send Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke on a training trip with Jiraiya of the Sannin and Kakashi of the Sharingan, say 'hai'."

* * *

" Eh!? You and Kakashi-sensei are really gonna take us two on a training trip, Ero-sennin?!"

Jiraiya's eyebrow twitched at the blond who all but yelled at him as soon as he exited the Hokage tower. Kakashi was standing a bit behind Naruto chuckling sheepishly, no doubt having experience the energetic blond pester him.

"Eh, Ero-sennin?! Eh?"

"You know, I just might take the Uchiha brat and leave you if you keep being annoying," Jiraiya stated with an irritated look, but it morphed into an amused grin when he saw the blond freak-out.

"EHHH?! NO, I CAN'T LET THE TEME GET STRONGER THAN ME, HE'D HAVE YOU AND KAKASHI-SENSEI TEACHING HIM AND ILL BE STUCK WITH-"

Jiraiya started to chuckle and ruffled the blonde's hair. "Go ahead and pack brat, we'll be gone by the end of the week."

"Hell yeah! Can't wait!" And with that the blond took off in a hurry, although Jiraiya did not know what for, he said by the end of the week, not today.

Kakashi chuckled as he took out one of Jiraiya's masterpieces. That reminded Jiraiya he had a full week to do one last "research expedition" of Konoha's finest.

He sighed. He had to let Kakashi know what the two would have to do to start training the younger shinobi.

"While they both may not show, they were both deeply affected by the fight. Any shinobi would be. We have to heal them first emotionally and mentally before we can seriously train them."

Kakashi nodded, that fight was the equivalent of Obito coming back to life just for Kakashi to be on the opposing side.

"I've seen Naruto grab his chest subconsciously when he sees Sasuke, and he has restless nights. The same for Sasuke, I've seen him stare at his hands for sometimes, no doubt seeing Naruto's blood on them." Kakashi sighed. It would be awhile but if they got through it, they both would be a force to reckon with.

Jiraiya nodded seriously before he clapped his hand on Kakashi's back. "Let us go enjoy what Konoha has to offer before we're stuck with the two brats," Jiraiya said with a laugh. He had no doubt Kakashi would be able to attract ladies and in turn new "inspirations" for his book.

Kakashi looked over the sage and noticed a trail of blood coming from his nose. He did not think this was such a good idea.

* * *

Naruto looked at his backpack before looking at his instant ramen. His backpack was all but full, he didn't have much of anything, hence the small size of the pack.

He shrugged before opening it back up. Who needed underwear?

He grinned as he now saw his backpack, the buttons and zippers didn't close all the way but it was fine, he now had weeks of instant ramen. Speaking of ramen, one was currently heating up in his microwave.

He jumped on his bed and interlocked his hands behind his head as he looked at the ceiling. His body was still sore and aching but it was well worth it.

He got Sasuke back, kept his promise to Sakura, and even got a hole in his-

Naruto grabbed his chest in pain. His eyes were shut as he relived his best friend's, hell, one he considered a _brother_ , whole fist inside of his chest. That wasn't even the worst part, is was the pure _anger_ in those red eyes. The _hatred_ for the one Sasuke wanted to kill. The reason for his defection. But a part of Naruto couldn't help but think some of that hatred was for him as well.

His breathing increased as sweat trailed down his temple. Naruto even felt fear during that fight, not for him, but for Sasuke when the red chakra started to come out of himself and he felt nothing but _fury_. Naruto wanted the last Uchiha to feel pain, the pain Naruto had felt throughout the fight and-

 _Ding!_

Naruto's eyes opened as he got up hurriedly to get his precious ramen. He would push those thoughts away, he already had enough of them when he was sleeping. For now, it was ramen time!

* * *

Sakura sighed as she waited outside the Hokage's office. Kakashi had stopped by Sakura's window and had informed her how Sasuke's hearing had went. While she was indeed happy nothing too negative had happened, her happy feelings dimmed immensely when her silver-haired Sensei had told her that the teammate in question was to go on a three-year training trip along with the blond who fought to bring him back. Along with Kakashi. Along with a legendary Sannin.

Kakashi had made preparations for his 'cute little genin' that he was sadly leaving behind, and had informed her that Kurenai would be willing to train her along with some of the other Jonin Sensei's.

While Sakura thanked him, she already had planned to ask the Godaime for training.

There's no way the pink-haired kunoichi was going to be able to stand with them once they came back if she were to ask the other sensei's for training while they were going on missions and training their own students. She had to ask the Hokage to be her apprentice. Sakura clenched her fist, she was going to get stronger and that was a promise to herself.

The doors opened as the three elders of Konoha walked out, no doubt getting more details about the training trip her two teammates were about to endure on. A scowl was on the face of the one with bandages.

Sakura shrugged before she steeled herself and walked in.

Tsunade was actually having a good day, the meeting went smoothly, and the even the old geezers were supporting her much to Danzo's ire. She supposed that Sake she kept handy was not to be used today.

However, once she was about to start doing her Hokage duties once again, a pink-haired Kunoichi walked in, one she recognized almost immediately.

The only female on Team 7. Tsunade could relate, and the more she thought about it, the more her genin team seemed to have similarities with this team 7.

She put those thoughts out of her head as the Kunoichi in question bowed and asked her request.

"Godaime-same, please take me on as your apprentice!"

Tsunade maintained a poker face. It seems as everything that she had read about the pink-haired Kunoichi in terms of personality had been outdated. The fierceness in her green eyes had made up Tsunade's mind.

"Why do you, Haruno Sakura, who has rarely shown any aptitude for training or the shinobi lifestyle in general, request to be my apprentice?"

"I want to get stronger. Naruto and Sasuke are already far pass me, and are about to exceed me even more, and I don't want to be left behind as the useless teammate who needs protection and can't handle herself..."

Tsunade waited patiently as Sakura trailed off.

"...but most of all, I want to get stronger to prove to myself that I have a right to be a kunoichi and that I can be strong. That I don't need protection. That I'm a part of this team, and that I won't be a burden anymore." Sakura stated with such determination that it even surprised herself internally.

Tsunade leaned forward with her hands clasped and smiled. Looks like Jiraiya wasn't the only one taking an apprentice this time around.

* * *

Sasuke looked around his room. He was finally free of the straight jacket and was allowed to return to his home, accompanied by Anbu of course.

He couldn't believe the turn of events. If anything, he actually kind of felt bad for all the injuries and life-threatening situations everyone went through to get him back, and his "punishment" was a three-year training trip with an annoying blond and his perverted sensei.

Sasuke sighed, he hoped that the Sannin didn't have any weird quirks.

He truly did not know how to feel. On one hand, he still could feel the rage in him, barely being restrained. On the other, he felt relieved he was not alone on his journey for revenged which would have led to him forsaking everything he had.

However, the Uchiha would be lying if he said he wasn't excited. Having a jonin of Kakashi's strength train him along with somebody who was on par with Orochimaru's strength had left him giddy with excitement. He had no doubt he would have the power to kill Itachi after this.

Thinking of his traitorous brother made his blood boil. The reason for this compound, this house, being so empty was because of him. The reason for his anger was because of him. The reason for him defecting was because of him. The reason for him shoving his whole lightning incased hand in his best friend's ches-

Sasuke shut his eyes tightly as images of the fight replayed in his mind. If he opened them, he would see blood that wasn't his on his hands. His body ached as he felt the places were the enraged blond had pummeled him.

Deep breaths.

In.

Out.

In.

Ou- oh god was that smell him? He hadn't showered since he was returned and he _reeked._ Sasuke scrunched his nose and he pushed the images out of his head. A Shower was most desperately needed.

* * *

A few days had passed and suddenly it was time for the group of four to head out. Jiraiya had went ahead to go pick up Naruto who he found sleeping soundly. Jiraiya grinned mischievously as he did a hand sign and next thing the blond knew he was waking up to Ice cold water.

Naruto jumped out of bed with a loud, unmanly scream as he took off his shirt and started cursing uncontrollably.

"WHY IN THE GODDAMN _FUCK_ \- ERO-SENNIN?!"

Jiraiya couldn't contain himself and let out a boasting laugh. Naruto charged at the white-haired Sannin, keen on getting payback, but that was shortly stopped as he slipped on the excess water that found it's way on the floor, and sent Jiraiya laughing once more.

Naruto glared. He would so get him back for this. He wasn't Konoha's prank king for nothing!

* * *

Kakashi lightly tapped Sasuke's bedroom window, a bit disappointed to see him up and about.

"Get that look off your face," Sasuke stated as he opened his window, no doubt seeing Kakashi's disappointment that no prank could be made.

"Maa Sasuke, so rude."

"Hn. When are we leaving?"

"In twenty minutes."

"And how long ago were you told that?"

Kakashi hummed. "Twenty minutes ago," he responded chirply.

"DAMMIT KAKASHI."

Kakashi chuckled as he followed his wayward student out the window and towards the gates of Konoha.

* * *

Once Kakashi arrived, he saw his companion and his other student being berated by his only female student and the Hokage. He smiled as he saw both Jiraiya and Naruto chuckle nervously and rub the back of their heads simultaneously.

Sakura, too much of Kakashi's surprise, told him that Tsunade would take her under her wing, and it looked like history would be on the course of repeating itself.

He shivered at the thought of Sakura's temper exploding with Tsunade's strength in the mix.

Kakashi's smiled soon went away as Tsunade turned her attention on him.

"If you even _think_ of helping Jiraiya corrupt Naruto it's your head Kakashi!"

The lone eyed shinobi hung his head as he cried internally.

Sakura turned her emerald eyes on her crush who was arguing with her blond teammate already. The day of him leaving replaying in her head.

She shook her head. She could tell it was more out of keeping the awkwardness away than anything.

Somethings have changed. And she wasn't going to remain the same either.

* * *

 _ **(Undisclosed location)**_

"Kabuto! Do you have the evidence ready?"

The man shifted his glasses upward as he double checked the files.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama, Iwagakure would not be able to doubt us."

 _"Good."_ The snake sannin all but hissed.

Kabuto had reported to him that his former teammate would be taking the Uzumaki brat and his preferred vessel on a training trip.

To say that Orochimaru was livid would be an understatement. He had plan on sneaking the Uchiha back out himself, but now he would not be able to. Not with Kakashi there to best Kabuto.

Yes, livid was an understatement. He was _furious._ His plan ruined by a blond brat who didn't know more than three jutsu.

Orochimaru's fury that day required them to move to a new hideout and get new…volunteers.

He would make that brat's life hell.

"Go to the village and show that old fool Ohnoki that the spawn of his village greatest enemy lives. And make sure to spread that information to the regular shinobi as well."

Kabuto smirked.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

* * *

 **Authors Note: I…have mixed feelings about this chapter, but we can finally get on with the training part of this where a lot of shit should be happening around the nations that effect Naruto and his progress directly along with Sasuke. Tell me what you guys thought about it and if you have any suggestions leave them in the reviews or pm me. Hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **Im on spring break so if any of are you having break, stay safe, and for those who are not on break yet, Godspeed. Stay strong.**

 **Insane, Out.**


End file.
